vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael
Mikael was one of the Original vampires and a vampire hunter. He was the husband of the Original witch Esther and the father of a deceased son, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Mikael was also step-father to Niklaus. Mikael first appearance was in a flashback from the 1920s in The End of the Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah were running from. His name was revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point in the 1990s, a witch named Abby Bennett entombed him. Twenty years later he was released by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. After Mikael was released, he tracked down the Salvatore Brothers and told them that he would help them kill Klaus, however, while executing the plan he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. Mikael was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Mikael was born in an Eastern European village where he once met Esther, a Witch, and he fell in love with her. The two married and became wealthy landowners before starting a family. After their first child was born, a plague hit Eastern Europe and killed that child. Desperate to escape, Esther turned to her witch friend, Ayanna, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts and where they could live in peace. Mikael, Esther and Ayanna left Eastern Europe for the New World, now known as Mystic Falls. However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during a full moon. They lived in peace with their neighbors, hiding in caves during the transformations. It was during this time that Mikael and Esther had more children: Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik. While Elijah and Klaus were sparring, Mikael watched them; when they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klaus and defeated him. He wondered how Klaus was able to remain alive due to the latter's impulsive behavior. He soon discovered that he and his family were not safe in this village, alongside their neighbors who were Werewolves, after his son Henrik was mauled by a werewolf and died. After the witch Ayanna refused to help, he begged his wife Esther to do something, using her powers as a Witch. His wife performed a ritual that turned him into a vampire. Esther performed the vampiric transformation ritual by binding the power of the sun (for life) and the immortality of the ancient white oak tree. He then offered his children wine laced with Tatia's blood (as revealed in Bringing Out The Dead) and killed them soon thereafter. The spirits, in vengeance toward these "abominations", turned nature against them; the sun became their enemy, the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree (vervain) brought pain and prevented compulsion, and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake. When Klaus made his first human kill his werewolf side was exposed the following full moon, which lead Mikael to discover that his wife had been unfaithful many years before. He then went out, hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, not realizing that Mikael was igniting an inter-species war that rages on until this day. 20th century In the 1920s, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he said that he had never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the late 1990s Mikael came to Mystic Falls in search of the Petrova Doppelgänger (Elena). To protect her best friend's daughter, a witch named Abby Bennett entombed Mikael in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he lay dormant for almost 20 years. Katherine had heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season Three At the end of The Reckoning, ''he was revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he would kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate his tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. For the next two days Katherine spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looked much more alive, but became angry and told her to get it away from him and fell back to sleep. Hours later, Mikael awoke and apologised to Katherine for his behavior and revealed that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expressed her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him. Katherine told him he needed to feed to regain his strength, but Mikael declined and stated that he does not feed on the living. She then asked him what he feeds on. He responded by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. In ''Ordinary People, ''Mikael came and met Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his experience as a vampire hunter. He asked Stefan a few questions about Klaus's location. Stefan could not answer him because Klaus had compelled him not to tell. Damon was unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokingly asked if this was the extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael inserted his hand inside Damon's chest and threatened to rip his heart out. Stefan hesitated; he did, however, manage to override Klaus's compulsion and quickly told Mikael that he could lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatened Stefan that if he went back on his word, he would drive a stake through his heart himself. In ''Homecoming, Mikael helped Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus to him so he could kill him for good. To do this, Klaus needed to think that Mikael was dead, so Elena temporarily daggered him and later revived him. When Mikael returned to life, Rebekah was there to talk with him. He said that his intent was never to kill her, only Klaus as revenge for killing her mother. Rebekah told him that she knew what Klaus had done, but blamed Mikael for making Klaus this way, saying that it was not Klaus who destroyed their family, but Mikael when he turned them into vampires. Later, Mikael showed Damon the White Oak Stake, the only weapon that could permanently kill an Original. Damon asked him why he feeds on vampires: " I had a hand in creating vampires but the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries I've learned to feed from the predator not the innocent." ''~ Mikael answered Damon's question about why he feeds on Vampires. When Stefan came in, he fed on him and went with Damon to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with the plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by hybrids. Klaus says that his hybrids will kill Mikael. Mikael replied that they cannot kill him, to which Klaus says "''But it will make a hell of a party game". When Klaus came to the door, he tried to get Klaus to come out of the house to fight him, to no avail. Mikael then grabbed Elena as a hostage (Katherine in disguise) and threatened Klaus to come out and face him, else he will kill Elena. Klaus called his bluff, only Mikael wasn't bluffing, and quickly stabbed her in the back with a knife. Whilst Klaus attempted to comprehend Elena's sudden death, Damon sneaked up behind him and stabbed him with the White Oak Stake but missed his heart. As he was about to deliver the final blow, however Stefan dove on Damon, and stopped him. Klaus then grabbed the stake, ran out to Mikael and drove it through his heart. Mikael burst into flames, and died quickly afterwards. In The Ties That Bind, ''it was revealed that Bonnie's mother (Abby Bennett Wilson) was the witch that entombed Mikael by casting a spell to desiccate his body, and leaving him in a cemetery in Charlotte. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses''' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapping in dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human(s), they have to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if the vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but cannot kill them. Relationships *Mikael and Klaus *Mikael and Rebekah Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Name *Scandinavian form of "Michael ", from the Hebrew ''מִיכָאֵל ''(Mikha'el) meaning "Who is like God". Saint Michael is one of the seven Archangels, and the only one mentioned in the Bible. He is the leader of heaven's armies, and for this is the patron saint of soldiers. Trivia * Mikael is the fourth Original to appear in the series. * Mikael is the first of many parents to be turned in to vampires. Followed by Pearl, Katerine, Isobel, Jenna (she is considered a parent), Bill and Abby. * He was the oldest of the vampires in the series. * Mikael was the one that caused the 1000+ blood feud between vampires and werewolves after he not only killed Klaus's father and his family, but destroyed half of a village filled with the creatures too. * He was originally named Erik, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the only Original who wasn't neutralized by Klaus. * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood in the series. In the novels Katherine and Klaus also drained vampires of their blood. * Mikael has killed more Werewolves than anyone else in the entire show; almost like Klaus, all of his kills were shown off screen. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * Mikael also hates Klaus because of his werewolf heritage. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. * Mikael is the first Original to be destroyed by a White Oak Stake. * Interestingly, Mikael is a hint of Count Dracula. Both were placed in coffins and placed in the vicinity of an old cemetery, as well as body position when they were found. * Of all the Originals, Mikael can be considered the most threatening and proud. * Mikael was the first vampire to be seen holding a White Oak Stake. Gallery Michaelentombed.png|Mikael is entombed Michaelawakened.png|Mikael is awakened. Pickettinside.png|Here lies Mikael, the Vampire hunter Pickett.png|He must not be awaken Tvd-michael-close.jpg|Mikael after drinking human blood NinaandSebastian.jpg|BEHIND THE SCENES|linktext=BEHIND THE SCENES Mikael.png|Mikael feeds from Katherine Mikael - modern day.png Stake.jpg Mikael5.jpg Mikael life.JPG 94.JPG 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg Mikael-confronts-Klaus.jpg|Mikael confronts Klaus Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Supernatural Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Hunters